Blinded in Love
by laylahouseofnightfriend
Summary: It has been a year since Claire had moved into the glass house. Shane and Claire are just friends. Shane starts to develop feeling for her but she starts going out with Myrnin. Micheal and Eve are getting married but all the residents are against Human and Vampire realationship.
1. Chapter 1

_**Claire POV**_

I been living in the Glass House over a year and a lot have happen in the one year. For starters, Vampires are real! I know, you grew up thinking there nothing but fictional characters. I live in a town fill with Vampires and I am best friends with one.

Speaking of friends, I have the three best friends in the whole wide world. Micheal, he's like an older brother to me. When he saw what Monica (the mayor daughter and cheif of police little sister but she's also a bitch.) did to me, he took me into his house. Eve, she's my best friend I could always count on her for anything. And as for Shane, he another one my best friends but sometimes I wish we could be more. I had a crush on him ever since I moved in here at the Glass House.

By the way, did I forget to mention that Eve and Micheal are together and are engaged. Their wedding is next week, and me the best friend is the made of owner. As for shane, he's Micheal best man. And I can't wait to see Shane in a suit, one word, handsome.

Right now, it's a saturday night and where all sitting in the dark watching a scary movie. Micheal is in his favorite chair with Eve on his lap cudding into his chest. As for me and Shane where sitting on the sofa on opposite ends. I have the blanket over my face as I pull it down to see what happens next; there was a lightening strike causing the whole block to go out. "Boo!" Someone wispered in my ear, I jumped.

Shane was laughing beside me, "shane!" I said, hitting him on the arm.

Micheal got the flash lights out as Eve went around the house liting up all the candles. She returned and went back to sitting on Micheal's lap, "There goes are saturday night." She said.

"We could still have fun." I said. They all raised there eyebrows. "How about a game?" I asked.

"Like what?" Eve asked.

I had to think for a moment and said, "Truth and Dare." I went to sit down on the floor. They all agreed and came to join me. "Ok, Eve, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you..." I trailed of thinking of a good dare, when shane leaned into my ear and wispered, "How about you dare her to strip for us."

I hit him on the arm again, "No!" I said. As Micheal and Eve raised there eyes at us.

Why did I fall for Shane again? When all he thinks about is girls and sex. Oh yeah, beacause he may be a jerk but he could be really sweet sometimes. He's also funny and yeah he's also good looking.

"Anyway, I dare you Eve, to go in the bathroom, with the lights off, looking in the mirror and say bloody mary three times." I said

"Lame!" Eve said, getting up.

"Hey, we live in a town fill of Vampires, you never know." I said as Eve walked into and we all waited outside.

"I think my dare was better." Shane said, I just rolled my eyes.

Eve came back out and we all went back sitting down; Eve turned to Micheal. She gave him a wicked smile and started strocking his arm. "Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"I'm scared to say dare, so let go with truth." He said.

"Is it true that you use to take dancing classes when you were a kid?" She asked, Michelle whole face got red as Shane laughted.

"Maybe." he said.

"By the way, you didn't do a good job hiding those dancing pictures I saw one behind the dyer when I droped my sock." Eve said.

"Dude, why?" Shane asked.

"I wanted to learn how to dance to go with my singing." Micheal said and then smiled. "And now it your turn, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Shane said, smiling.

Micheal looked back at forth between me and Shane. "I dare you to kiss Claire." I could'nt help but blush as Shane turned to me. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He said, that's what I like about Shane he never force me to do anything I don't want to do. But I so want to kiss him.

"I don't mind, I mean he did dare you." He came foward and his lips crushed mine.

_**Shane POV**_

As I kissed her I tasted strawberry which means she must be wearing lip gloss but that ok it just made the kiss sweeter. Her lips were so soft and moist, I could'nt help it but put my tongue in her mouth. Oh my God, she tasted so good I didn't want to never stop kissing her. We pulled back, trying to catch our breath as Micheal and Eve were grinning at us.

I realized the lights came back on, Eve got up and started blowing out all the candles. Micheal got up after picking up the coke cans and bags of popcorn from our movie night. Which just leaves me and Claire alone.

She cleared her troat and stood, "I'm going to bed, goodnight." She said, and ran upstairs.

I put my finger to my lips and traced it. Trying to remember the feel of her lips and how it made me feel. I never felt like this for anyone else before. Claire, is not like any other girl- she beautiful, smart and talented. Oh my god, I think I'm falling for Claire.

A hand touched my shoulder, I jumped. Turning around it was just Micheal. "Hey dude, you ok?"

I nodded and Smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine."

He put his hands in his pockets, "sorry about that dare earlier, it must of been awkward for the both of yous."

"Don't worry about it, you know how I love to kiss the ladies. By the way, Claire she was a pretty darn good kisser." I said, trying to act normal. Which he felt for because we knuckle bump.

All of a sudden, Eve is right next to me grabbing on to my ear. "Ow." I said, trying to pull her off of me.

"Glad you enjoyed that Collins and by the way, if you take advantage of Claire in anyway your ass is me. You understand me?" She said and then let go.

"What wrong Eve, your not getting enough of it?Micheal must be obeying the no sex before marrige." I said, as Eve started cracking her knuckles.

"Night!" I said, running up the stairs.


	2. Eve's Bridal Shower

_**Eve POV**_

Me and Claire were getting ready for my bridal shower as the boys are getting ready for their Bachelor party. Claire was taking me to the round up which is a country club. I'm making sure my little Clairebear looks sexy tonight and she'll be walking out of that club with aleast a guy phone number in her pocket. She wearing a red dress and its strapless, her hair is curly and she wearing red high heels which makes her look taller. I was putting make up on her.

"I'm not even the bride and your making me look drop dead gorgeous." Claire said as I was putting eye liner on.

"Well, I'm not the one that need a boyfriend." I said, then I moved on from the eye liner to the eye shadow. "Close your eyes." I demanded.

She did. "I don't need a boyfriend, I have to much to worry about with work and school." She said

"The more you need a boyfriend to get your mind off things." Next, I started blushing her.

"That what I have you, Shane and Micheal for." Claire said. Someone, started banging on the bathroom door. "Hey got to pee here, what are you two girls doing in there anyway?" Shane said.

We both rolled our eyes, "We'll be right out." I screamed back at him, I handed Claire the lipstick. "I'm sure you could handle this by yourself."

She stood up and looked at the mirror as she started putting on the lipstick. I went to open the door, revealing Shane doing the pee-pee dance which was to funny and I could'nt help but laugh. "Hey nice dance, maybe you should join broadway."

"Screw you." He said as he moved past me. Once, he saw Claire he stopped and his mouth dropped open.

_**Shane POV**_

I totally forgot about using the bathroom, all I was focused on was Claire. Oh my god, she is so beautiful. I think I'm really starting to fall for Claire, first that kiss and now that dress. She look back at me through the mirror, her eyes were brown and they never looked so adorable. Then, she turned and smiled at me and that smile was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I been living with this girl for over year and now I'm starting to have feeling for her.

She walked past me and out to the hall closing the door behind her. I just stared at the door, where she was just at before she closed the door. She is so beautiful- her smile, her eyes, her lips everything about her is beautiful. What the point? We been living in the same house for a year and she never made any type of move on me. She probably thinks of me as a big brother.

I sighed and went to do my buisness.

_**Claire POV**_

Me and Eve were at the round up, line dancing. We also invited Miranda and Hannah to join our girls night out before the big day.

Anyway, my parents loved country and at parties and fiestas we alway had line dancing; so I knew this dance and as for Eve not so much. She keeps looking around, tryinging to copy everyone else and then she just gave up and did her own little dance. When we were done we headed over to the table we reserved.

The bartender came to the table to see if we wanted anything. Eve smiled, "A sex in the beach, please."

"Eve!" I scream, making her jump and everyone in the club turned to us. I was furious I could'nt believe she just asked a guy that; I mean what about Micheal. She just laughed at me, putting an arm over my shoulder, "CB Calm down, it just a drink."

Now I felt stupid, "Oh!" I wispered.

"Don't worry to much, it give you wrinkles." She said, as she pinched my cheeks which I glared at her for.

"Eve..." Hannah said, her voice all shaky. She looked her in the eyes. "You know your starting a riot, don't you? Today at City hall, all hell broke loose. Everyone, the human and vampires are all against each other. Saying, a vampire and human relationship is a mistake."

Eve glared at her, "Well, they should just stay out of it."

The bartender returned handing Eve her drink and he smiling at me which gives me the creeps. I mean, he isn't bad look but he's like in his late 20 or early 30 and I'm just 17. Eve saw us and turned to me, "See, I made you look sexy." Her should bumping me, "That guy was totally just checking you out."

"Yeah, and let just forget the age difference doesn't matter." I said, sircatic.

"Fine but we'll find a guy your age before the night is over." Eve said serious.

"They're coming..." Miranda wispered, her eyes went dark which is indicating she having a vision. "Everyone screaming and so much blood." She continued.

Eve grabbed her hands, "Mir, Who's coming." She wimpered back a tear and started shaking her head. Eve now went from holding her hands to holding her face, making her look at her. "Who's coming?" She repeated.

"Vampires."

Then the club door slamed open, revealing about a dozen vampires and they had their fangs out and eyes red.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eve POV**_

Everything was choas after that- vampires started attacking people, Hannah called for back up and took out her gun that was filled with wooden bullets, and Miranda was hiding underneath the table. I grabbed Claire hand and we tried to run toward the exit.

Then, a vampire stepped in front of us getting in our way. I pushed Claire behind me and cursed myself for not bringing a weapon. He growled at us, "Well, isn't the little trouble maker." he said.

I glared at him. "I'm the trouble maker? Your the one that came here and started attacking innocent people." I took the phone out of my back pocket keeping my hand behind me and speed dialed Micheal.

"We're only doing this as a warning to you humans. This is what happens if you stay in this relationship with a vampire." He said, walking toward us and we kept walking backwards.

"Why do you care? Your not the one that risking you life." I said

He grabbed me causing me to drop my phone. "What is this?" He asked, picking it up. He looked at the screen and smiled when he saw Micheal name on the display. "Hello, Micheal." He said, putting the phone up to his ear.

I could'nt hear Micheal on the other line. I looked back at Claire, I could tell she was trying to put up a good face and hide all emotions. Turning back to the vampire, "Well, you see Micheal, we keep on warning you guys about a human and vampire relationship and now let me show you the consequences of your choice." Before I could even think, he lifted me up and threw me across the room. I hit my head hard causing it to split open. I felled to the ground in pain. As he was leaning over me and wispered in my ear, "Payback a bitch." And was about to bite me.

That when Claire hit him with a chair. He was down for a split second and then he was up glaring at Claire. She gasped and then ran as he lunged for her.

I layed on the floor feeling useless and just hope my little CB made it. As my eyes started to close I thought of Micheal. Saying in my mind, "I'm sorry and I love you!"

_**Micheal POV**_

Me and Shane was at a strip club when I got a call from Eve. I heard screaming in the back ground, a vampire answered her phone, Eve's scream and then the line went dead. I grabbed shane who was too busy getting a lap dance and left to the round up.

When I got there, it was a crime screne and the cops would'nt let me get through. "Hannah?" I saw her by entrence of the club talking to Amelie. She walked over to us. "What happened?"

"Vampires." She answered.

"Where Eve and Claire?" Shane asked.

"Eve on her way to the hospital and Cla..." I left, leaving her and Shane and not knowing what happen to Claire. All I cared about is Eve.

_**Claire POV**_

I was running through an alley way and looked backed. I didn't see that vampire that was chasing me which I'm assuming I lost him. But yet again, vampire who has and can outrun any humans. I took out my phone to call Micheal or Shane to come pick me up when someone jump me causing me to drop my phone.

It was the vampire from before, he backed me up to the wall, "Thank you, for making this so easy for me." he wispered in my hair.

I was struggleing in his grip, trying to escape. He had his hands roaming my body, "I was hoping you lead me down an alley way and I can do this." before I had time to think he started unbuckling my pants.

"Stop." Trying to fight him, "I thought you said humans and vampire relationships are wrong."

"I cannot stand humans" He said, grabbing my face. "but that doesn't mean I don't like to play with them."

He continued unbuckling my pants as still tried to fight him off and screamed. Tears started to escape my eyes rolling down my cheeks, "Please." I begged.

"Maybe this could be another lesson to teach Eve and Micheal." All of sudden, someone put a stake through his heart. As he felled, I saw standing behind him was Myrnin.


	4. Old and new relationships

_**Micheal POV**_

I was in the sitting room when the doctor came out. I stood up as he said, "She has concussion but she is fine." I closed my eyes in relief and then asked, "Can I see her?"

He nodded, "She waiting for you." He stepped aside and let me pass. "Oh, and Mr. Glass if you really love then let her go... This, what you witness tonight can happen again and next time she'll be nothing but a corpse." He left.

I watch him go and knew that he was right. I'm putting her in danger by being with her. I took a deep breath and started walking toward Eve's room.

I open the door and found Eve sitting up and watching tv. When she saw me she smiled. As I walked up to her tears started forming in my eyes. I sat on the bed and she turned that smile into a frown. "What wrong?" She asked, reaching for my hand.

I pulled back and looked at the floor. "We need to talk." I wispered.

She put her hands on my face and force me to look at her. "What is it? Is everything ok?" I shook my head. I took her hands off my face, "I think we need to break up."

"What?" Her eyes were wide and had tears in them. "Why?" she wispered.

"I'm sorry but this isn't working." I said, tears started rolling down her cheeks and at that moment I want nothing more but to hold her in my arms and kiss those tears away.

"If it about them then just forget it they should mind their own buisness anyway." Eve said.

I could'nt stand seeing her like this; so I moved my eyes from her to the floor. "No, I want this."

"What did I do wrong?" her voice broke at the end.

"You didn't do anything it me who changed."

I looked backed up as she looked down at the bed and tears started falling from her eyes to the sheet. "Get out." She said in a harsh tone. I stood up and walk over to the door. "I truely am sorry." I said before leaving. Once outside I broke down. Slid down on the wall and cried my heart out. I love Eve and that is why I had to break up with her to keep her safe.

_**Claire POV**_

Myrnin walked me home after calling Amelie about the events that happen tonight. I had Myrnin coat on because it was cold and the mess my dress is in. We just arrived in front of the house, it so dark and quiet. "You ok?" Myrnin asked.

I shook my head, "I don't think anyone home and I don't want to be by myself."

He took my hand and squeezed it, "I'll stay with you until they come." I looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you!"

Hand in hand, we made up the front step, on to the porch and I open the door to the glass house. Once inside, I went upstairs to my room. I told Myrnin to wait outside as I changed. When I was done, I opened the door to let him in and then I went to lay down on the bed. He sat by me and started to stroke my hair.

I looked over at him and realized that Myrnin has always been there for me. And he always had a crush on me, I never returned it because I was head over hills in love with Shane Collins but he will never notice me. Instead of waiting for a guy who would never love you back, I have someone right here. I sat up and kissed Myrnin lightly on the lips. He looked at me, smiled and then returned the kiss.

Then, he layed down next to me, I put my head on his chest and felled asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shane Pov**_

It was morning when I got home, I was looking for Claire all night. I needed to take a shower, get changed and eat breakfast before I go back out. I was just entering the glass house when I heard noices coming from the kitchen. I grabbed a stake from the hallway drawer and made my way to the kitchen. When I entered, Myrnin was over the stove cooking Grilled Cheese.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shane said.

He saw the stake in my hand and raised an eyebrow. "Unless you want to waste your life and get burned to death because of your stupidy and I prefer you put that down." Shane put the stake on the kitchen table, "Again I ask, what are you doing here?" He repeated.

He went back to making the grill cheese, flipping it over. "Claire didn't want to be alone after what happen last night." He said, going over to the cabinets grabbing a plate.

"Claire is here." I said, shocked. The girl I was looking for all night was at home the whole time and feel stupid I should've check here before going down dark allyways and abdomed homes. Myrnin nodded putting the grill cheese on the plate and turning off the oven; I heard the shower turn on from upstairs.

I closed my eyes in relief and opened them and staired at Myrnin. "I'm here now, you could go back to your dungeon." I said.

He leaned on the kitchen counter and crossed his arms, "And what no goodbye kiss." Shaking his head, "I don't think so."

"In your dreams, you know that would never happen." I said, stepping closer. He was really getting on my nerves. I know he likes Claire but why can't he accept that she would never return his feeling.

"Oh really, that not what happen last night." He said, now he's stepping closer. And they both met in the middle of the kitchen. My hands are already starting to curl up into a fist.

"Stop talking about her like something happened. Your a vampire, a bloodsucker she would never get with you." I said

He put his hand over his heart, "You know, we may be vampires but we do have hearts and besides I never lie." That all I could take, I punched him in the face. Next thing I know we're both tackling each other on the floor. He put his hands on my neck choking me and I'm trying to pull him off.

Then someone grabbed him off of me and threw him across the kitchen. "What the hell?" Micheal asked.

"He started it." Myrnin said, pointing at me. I was still laying on the kitchen floor, with my hand to my neck trying to regain my breath.

Just then Claire walked in, "What happened?" She looked from me, to micheal, to Myrnin.

"That's what I like to know." Micheal said, crossing his arms. I took one last deep breath and stood up. I walked over to her and hugged her.

"Hey get your hands off of her." Myrnin said, stepping forward but Micheal went to hold him back.

Claire pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "I was so worried about you." I said, I put my hand on the side of her check. "Are you ok?" I wispered.

She pulled her arm away, "I'm fine." She answered, walking over to Myrnin. "Let him go Micheal." He did what he was told and myrnin wrapped Claire into his arms. They smiled at each other.

"I made you breakfast." He said, nodding toward the Grill cheese.

"Thank you." She wispered, kissing him on the cheek.

"Claire?" I said, my are eyes wide from shock. "What going on?" My voice little shaky.

Claire and Myrnin untangled each other from each other arms. She looked at the ground and played with her fingers. "Me and Myrnin are sort of going out." She said very slowly.

"What?" Both I and Micheal yelled.

Claire looked up with tears rolling down her cheek. As much as I wanted to go over to her and wipe those tear, I was mad. How could she go out with Myrnin, not only was he a vampire but he was twice her age.

"Are you insane? He's a vampire." I said, stepping closer. Myrnin went in front of her, protecting her.I brought my eyes from Claire to him. "I'm not going to hurt her you freak, if anyone it would be you bloodsucker." I growled at him.

"Shane..." Claire said, shaking her head. "Don't talk to him like that."

"Your defending him now too." I said, taking a step back until I reached the kitchen door. I could'nt believe this, any of this. It just a bad dream, I keep telling myself. But I know it not and I got to accept reality. "I don't even know you." I wispered, then turning around but before I head out, I needed to say one more thing to make Claire know how much I hurt, "Fangbanger." I wispered.

I stormed out of there all away up to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

_**Claire POV**_

When I heard the door slam, that when I broke down crying. How could he do this? Shane? The guy I loved since I moved in here. And call me a Fangbanger. Why should he care anyway? He ok with Micheal and Eve dating, and he's a vampire.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms around me. Looking up at his face, I saw micheal. He smiled down at me, stroking my hair. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

I wiped the tears off my face and then stood up. "Yeah, I'm sorry." I said, trying to take deep breath and calm myself down.

Micheal turned to Myrnin, "Do you mind, if we talk in private." He looked over at me. I smiled at him, "Go. How about I stop by your place later tonight?" He nodded, walk over to me to give me a goodbye kiss and left.

Once he was gone, Micheal didn't even look at me. He just walked over to the coffee machine and started pressing bottons. I went over to the counter grabbed my grilled cheese and sat on the kitchen table. The grilled cheese was cold but wasn't bad for a vampire. After, Micheal finally got his coffee made and I was already done with my grilled cheese. He spoke, "Shane wasn't wrong."

Finally, he looked over at me. "You can't date a vampire." I looked away, I could'nt believe him. First Shane, I'm still mad at him but I exspected it from him and now Micheal, he was the last person I ever thought I would have this conversation with.

"Micheal, your not the boss of me. I could live my life as I want to." I said, giving him a cold glare. He walked over to me and sat across from me on the kitchen table. He put his hand over mine.

"This won't end pretty, look at me and Eve. She in the hospital be..."

"What?" I interupted him, I totally forgot about her. When she hit that wall it was pretty hard. "Is she ok?" I asked.

He nodde with a sad look on his face. "She has a concussion but she'll live." I closed my eyes in relief. "Anyway, " Micheal continued. "As I was saying, I don't want you in the hospital either and something bad going to happen if you stay with him."

Why is he doing this? We're both in similar situation now. Me with Myrnin and him with Eve, "Look at you Eve, you guys are still strong and together. Your not letting them get to you." He looked away, "I broke up with her." he wispered.

I pulled my hands from his, "Why?"

"I'm not going to let her die because of me." He shouted; when he did looked over at me, he had tears running down his cheek. "If something ever happen to her I could never live with myself. I love her more then anything in the world and when I heard that she was going to the hospital. Of course, I thought the worse, I sat in the waiting room well more like pacing and I was just waiting for the doctor to come out with the news." He looked down at his coffee mug, "That she dead." He wispered. He wiped the tears off his face and looked back up. " I don't ever want to feel like that again, I don't want her to ever go through that again and I don't want you to make the same mistake we did."

I stood up and walked over to the sink and started washing my dish. When I was finished, I turned around, leaning on the kitchen counter. "If you really love her, don't give up on her. You think hitting that wall was the worst pain in the world." I shook my head. "Love is your greatest weakness and you can't imagine how much she hurting right now." I walked out of the kitchen, grabbed my purse on the hallway table and started walking toward the hospital.

Boys, I thought, there so clueless and jerks.

Once, I got to the hospital, I asked the person at the front desk for Eve Rosser room. I tooked the elevator, all away to the third floor. As I was getting out of the elevator, I tripped causing everything to fall out of my purse. I started putting everything away but paused at a picture of the four of us laughing and sitting together on the living room sofa. This is the picture I hold in my wallet.

I smiled, we looked so happy. What happened to us? Oh, that right, boys.

After I finish putting everything away. I got up and walked the rest of the way to Eve's room. She was sitting up and staring out the window. Her body was shaking probably from crying."Eve?" I said.

She looked over at me. Her eyes were red and her cheeks are pink. I sat on the bed and put my arms around her, and I also began to cry.


	6. I'm Sorry

_**Claire POV**_

"Boys are stupid." Eve said, as we lay side by side on the hospital bed with Eve head resting on my shoulder.

I nodded, "Who needs them anyway." Eve continued as she started to cry again. I grabbed her hand trying to calm her down. "Don't stress yourself out Eve, it not healthy."  
Eve wiped her tears, "I just can't help. I loved him since like forever."

"Ma'am," A nurse said, coming into the room. "Visitor hours are over."

We both sat up, "Ok, I'll be out in a little bit."

She nodded and left the room. I turned back to Eve. "Are you going to be ok?" She hugged me, "I'm a big girl, and I could handle myself." She whispered in my ear.

I nodded, "Call me if you need anything." I said as I got up. Eve lay back down, closing her eyes, "I will. "She whispered. I left the room letting her sleep.

Morganville hospital visitor hours close near midafternoon because they want Morganville residents to go home early before the vampires come out. I didn't want to go home, no to those boys, one of them who broke my friend heart and the other who called me fang banger. Sure we may be dating but I would never have him bite me. I'm not like that and what hurt more is hearing Shane saying it.

As I walked outside, I took a deep breath and let the wind blow at my dried tears. I started walking but it wasn't home it was to myrnin layer.

_**Eve POV**_

I sat up in sweat after another nightmare I had of Michael. I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. Turning on the light, I looked at myself in the mirror. I wash my face in the cold water and took a deep breath. "How could you Michael?" I whispered as tears started going down my cheeks.

I shook my head and punched the mirror. I started to cry harder, sliding down onto the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs.

When I was all done, I wash the blood off my hand. Making my way out of the bathroom, I went to my closet. I took out a fresh and clean hospital gown. I put the dirty clothes that covered with blood at the corner of the room.

Instead of going back to bed because I don't want to have another nightmare. I decided to explore the hospital. I made my way to the maternity ward and looked at the innocent babies. They will grow up and get their heart ripped out too. I had tears rolling down my cheeks again.

I started walking back to my room. On my way, I passed a supply cabinet, pushing it all the way open. Without thinking, I grabbed the closet pill bottle. I made my way back to the room.

I sat down on the bed and just want to leave this world already. I love you Claire bear but I can't take the pain and the hurt. Opening the bottle, I chugged the whole thing in my mouth. I lay down, feeling the pills starting to affect me. Before darkness completely took me over I heard someone scream my name.

_**Michael PoV**_

I sat in my arm chair in the living room playing my guitar. "She still isn't home?" Shane said, coming into the living room. I shook my head and looked up at him. His eyes were red which I'm guessing from crying. That a big shock because Shane Collins never cry epically not over some girl.

He sighed and went to sit down on the couch. "I screw up big time." He bumped his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes.

I put my guitar inside it case, "So you fell for her?" He opens one of his eyes. I laughed, "Dude, I'm your best friend. I know you more than anyone." He sat up straight and nodded.

"I did more than just fall for her; I may be in love with her." Shane said.

I smiled which made Shane give me a puzzled look. "What?" He asked.

"You're growing up. You use to be the player in this town and now you're in love."

He shook his head, "I'm out of her." He said as started to head out of the room.

"Shane…" I began; I looked down at the floor as he looked over his shoulder at me. "Don't let her go." We met eyes. "If you really love her, then fight for her."

He nodded, "I will." He turned his head not looking at anything particular. "But maybe you should also listen to your own advice." Then he walked out.

I sat back in my chair, sighing. He's right, I do love Eve and I'll do anything for her. I would fight for our love to the end of the earth and I would show our kind that we could make it happen. I got out of my chair, grabbed my car keys and headed to the hospital.

I got in the car and went over the speed limit. Please Eve, please forgive me. Give me a second chance. I love you and I would make up to you. I kept on saying over and over in my head and meant every word. I was just turning the block toward the hospital when I heard with my vampire ears, "Doctor it Eve Rosser…" I went faster as this car could let me. Not even bother to park the car, I got out and ran to Eve room. I didn't even take the elevator because I didn't want to wait.

Once I arrived, I found her lying on the bed, very still. Doctors were surrounding her and trying to find a heartbeat. There were an empty bottle of pills lying on the floor. I ran over to her, pushing the doctors out of the way. "Sir, you can't be in here." One of them said.

I looked up with my eyes burning, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm the only one that could save her." I snarled and turned back to the girl I love. I kissed Eve on the forehead and whispered in her ear, "I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do." Then trailed kisses down to her neck, I opened my mouth and bit down.

_**Claire Pov**_

I was just walking up the alley way to Myrnin layer when I found Shane walking out of the layer. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed, and put his hands inside his pocket. "Looking for you."

"Well you found me." I said, shaking my head. "Why do you care anyway? I'm nothing but a fang banger." He stepped back when I said that. I bit my lip, thinking maybe I'm being a little bit harsh to her but then again, he hurt me really bad.

He looked at the ground, shifting his balance from one foot to the other. "I'm Sorry." He whispered. He looked up and met her eyes. "I'm really am, I didn't mean what I said."

She took a step closer, "Then why did you say it? I mean Eve was dating Michael and you were never that harsh to her but when I date a vampire, you explode" I was crying at this point. I couldn't believe him; I mean what the difference between me and Eve. Is it because I'm younger, am I like the baby of the house.

He took a step closer and another step until he stood right in front of me. He wiped the tears off my face and left his hand on my cheek. "Because I'm in love with you."

After he said those three words, I crashed my lips to his. Not caring, that I have a boyfriend and we were outside his layer. All that matter is me and him, the boy I wanted my since I moved here. I couldn't believe he loves me, a player like Shane Collins fall for a geek like Claire Denvers.

We heard someone clearing his throat; we break apart to fine Myrnin starring at us. And boy, does he look pissed.


End file.
